


Late to the Party

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: "Does my sister not give you any attention?" He muttered against his lips, "Sad, what a waste. You're far too cute to be locked away in an Arasaka Compound," he added, running his hand up through his hair, feeling how soft it is. "Don't worry, I'll give you attention," Yorinobu promised, grabbing Oda by the chest strap on his bullet proof vest, pulling him closer to the bed.
Relationships: Yorinobu Arasaka/Sandayu Oda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Late to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack ship fic I wanted to make suddenly, let me know if I should extend it to have another chapter? I kinda left it open for that if there is enough interest!!

Nothing put Oda on edge faster than a party, despite the fact that the gathering was meant to be stress-relieving and enjoyable- Oda found them insufferable to work through. There was always too much going on for him to keep up, the amount of people that showed up were always larger than the RSVP list he would be given prior to the event, further increasing his stress levels. 

Too many people. Too many voices. 

Too many chances for things to go wrong. 

He prided himself in knowing he kept Hanako safe, but there were times where he felt that the odds were stacked up against him, towering over him. 

He took a deep breath, feeling the straps of his bulletproof vest dig into the sides of his ribs through his undershirt. He welcomed the ache that they brought, the bruises that were left by how tight he would do the straps.

He cross referenced the RSVP list, pulling it up on his HUD quickly. He had marked off who had already arrived, digitally adding those that had not said they would be coming to ensure a complete head count. 

“Oda?” 

He quickly brought his attention to Hanako, his HUD overlaying across her face before swiping them all away, mentally berating himself for getting distracted during something so important.

“Yes? Is there something wrong?” He asked, practically at the read to rush her indoors at a moment’s notice. 

“Has my brother arrived yet?” She asked, “he told me he would come, but I have not seen him yet.” He read her expression; disappointed.

_ “Typical he’s running late, or he will simply not show up,”  _ Oda thought to himself. 

“Not yet,” he answered, “I will let you know the second he does, though,” he promised her, a smile spreading across her face. A genuine one, not the kind she wore when a guest was talking business, or bragging about the high-life they were living. 

“Thank you, Oda,” she said. “Oh, and please try to enjoy yourself, you look unhappy,” she said, his eyes widening as he quickly bowed. 

“I apologize, I am happy to be here, I am very focused on working and I am sorry I do not express it,” he quickly said, Hanako laughing a bit at his words. 

“I see,” she nodded, Oda letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as soon as she took her attention off of him. He wasn’t here to have a good time, he wasn’t going to drink overpriced champagne from fragile glasses. He was here to work and ensure safety for Hanako, and nothing else. 

He honestly couldn’t imagine socializing to the degree that the guests did, he didn’t think he could even think of enough things to talk about. Aside from work, he didn’t do much that he could even speak about. But the guests never seemed to run out of things to speak of, talking and laughing for hours on end, going through glasses upon glasses of champagne. Him and Takemura both ran out of things to speak about from time to time, their whole worlds revolving around work and exercising. 

He was at least grateful the event was outdoors this time, it was easier to keep track of everyone if they were all outside, with the doors to the buildings all locked tight so no one could slip away.

Takemura was wandering around somewhere, unable to see him though. It wouldn’t surprise him if he was wandering around indoors, doing full sweeps. Although he was hired to protect Saburo Arasaka, he was sometimes sent down to work alongside Oda if events were to pop up. 

Saburo never made appearances, not like Hanako did. She was expected to be at every party or event she possibly could attend. And even if she did not want to go, she would force herself anyways. 

**Takemura: Indoor perimeter to the East and South are secure.**

**Takemura: How is the west?**

**Oda: I have not had the time to check.**

**Oda: I wanted one of us to be outside at all times.**

**Takemura: Understandable, I am heading out now.**

**Oda: I will check the West then.**

Oda ducked inside, the whole world falling quiet as soon as the door behind him shut, quieting the party on the other side. He ran a hand through his hair, getting it out of his face the best he could before making his way through the building, coming out on the other side. 

The entire front area was filled with cars, backed in, nearly mirror to mirror alongside each other. He walked through the parking lot, glancing at the mass expanse of cars, feeling more like he was at a car dealership than someone’s estate. A car pulling up stole his attention, his optics zooming in and running a reverse search on the license plate. 

Rental car. 

Typical. 

It was a from a local company, though.

Yorinobu stepped out of the back seat, smoothing out his blazer as if he suddenly took such pride in his appearance. He pulled a bag out as well, Oda quickly becoming leery.

Oda quickly sent a notification to Hanako that her brother had arrived, although he wanted to put  _ finally  _ on it, he refrained from doing so. 

“She really got you in full armor for a party?” Yorinobu laughed, Oda not saying anything in response, knowing it was best to just ignore him. Oda stared back blankly, Yorinobu rolling his eyes. “Whatever, I’m already late as is,” he said. 

“Hanako-sama has been waiting for you, I have already let her know you are here,” Oda said, looking him over. 

"I'll apologize for keeping her waiting," he said, although Oda had a feeling he would not do that.

**Oda: Yorinobu did decide to show up.**

**Oda: I assume you’ll relay this on.**

**Takemura: Yes, I will let Saburo-sama know of this immediately**

**Takemura: He is bold, traveling this far to see her during an event**

**Oda: He is unarmed, and brought no security**

**Oda: He has a bag though, I doubt he has come to Japan**

**for the one single night.** **I assume he is staying** **at**

**a hotel.**

**Takemura: We both will keep an eye on him**

**Takemura: Do not allow him to slip her off somewhere private**

**Oda: I would never allow that to happen**

Oda swiped out of the message, the car pulling away. Yorinobu shoved the bags into Oda’s hands. 

“Make yourself useful, huh? Take these to whatever room I’m staying in,” he said, Oda raising an eyebrow, tempted to simply drop the bag but deciding against it. Regardless, this was still Hanako's brother, and he knew that she loved her brother dearly and would be extremely upset if Oda treated him poorly.

“I was not aware you were going to be staying here,” Oda simply said.

“Guess Hanako didn’t relay the message, she invited me to stay with her for the weekend,” Yorinobu snickered, Oda’s stomach sinking at the thought. "We haven't seen each other in so long, she said one day wasn't enough to catch up."

“I will take this inside,” he said, giving a curt bow, Yorinobu making his way inside, Oda’s eyes narrowing. 

**Oda: I was not aware your brother was going to**

**be staying with us?**

**Hanako: I apologize for not bringing it up, I assume**

**It will not be an issue?**

**Oda: Of course not**

He grit his teeth, watching and ensuring that Yorinobu actually did make his way out to the party, watching the door shut and automatically lock behind him with a deep sigh. He walked down the hallway, glancing over towards his own bedroom, purposefully choosing the empty room next to his, so he could keep a closer eye and ear on him. 

**Takemura: We should regroup**

**Oda: I’ll be out in a bit**

Oda knew better than to pry, but he did scan the bag, making a face at the detection of a handgun shoved into the bag. Overall, it sure as hell beat him bringing his own security. Oda was confident that he could beat Yorinobu in any sort of physical fight, even against a gun. He set the bag at the foot of the bed, closing the door behind him before going to regroup with Takemura on the balcony overlooking the party. 

“Late, as usual,” Takemura said, knowing they were without ear shot. 

“I said I would be out in a bit,” Oda said, gritting his teeth. 

“Not you,” Takemura rolled his eyes, “Yorinobu,” he said, Oda joining him, both of them overlooking the party from above. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary there, he is usually late. Hanako seems to keep in contact with him online, I am certain he is late to those too.” His blood practically boiled at the thought of someone being so disrespectful to Hanako as to keep her waiting. She was always early to everything, including meals. 

“What hotel is he staying at? I am sure Saburo will want to know,” Takemura muttered, glancing over to Oda. 

“He is not. Apparently, Hanako-sama has opened her doors and he will be staying with us,” Oda answered, Takemura not blinking. 

“If this is an attempt at a joke, it is not funny, Oda.”

“I put his belongings in a room, just now. He’s in the one next to mine,” he explained, clasping his hands together. 

“He will not be happy to hear this, at all,” Takemura said with a heavy sigh. “I am going to stay the night then as well, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I do as well,” Oda admitted. “He has a weapon, in his bag. But, there is no ammo with it, not even loaded.” 

“Why bring an empty gun to Japan?” Takemura pondered, Oda and him watching as Hanako pulled Yorinobu into a tight hug, a wide smile spreading across her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I am not sure if he simply had ammo, and tossed it, and is using it for security while traveling? Or if he just brought it to put me on edge.” 

Oda narrowed his eyes, watching Yorinobu accept a flute of champagne from his sister, watching him even say thank you. 

“Keep on edge then, I do not like any of this. And I am sure Saburo will be in contact with Hanako once he hears about it all.” 

“I hope it is just a simple meeting face to face, she has been speaking of how excited she is to see him in person again. She tried on seven outfits for today’s party, but ended up wearing what she always wears.” 

“What do you think?” Takemura asked. “I am curious to hear your opinion, you know her better than I do.”

“I think she misses her brother,” Oda answered, looking over at them speaking together, both bodyguards noticing how much happier she immediately seemed, her posture more relaxed rather than rigid as usual.

“I hope you are right,” Takemura said, pushing himself off of the balcony railing, heading back inside to go back down to the party. 

Oda listened as his footsteps vanished into nothing, unable to hear them over the sound of the party. 

He hoped he was right too. 

  
  
  


Parties generally went on for hours, food being passed out alongside champagne. He locked eyes with Oda, who smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He didn’t need to be verbally told, he knew her well enough, walking alongside the large tables over to her. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, his feet were starting to ache from being on them for so long, but he tried to ignore that. 

“Have you had supper?” She asked, Oda not answering for a moment, thrown off. Of course he wasn’t going to have had supper, there was no time. 

“No, I have not eaten,” he answered, it was nearing seven, the sun slowly starting to set in the distance. 

She smiled, handing him a rolled up napkin, Oda holding out both of his hands to accept whatever he was being given- figuring it was trash he was to go throw away for her. A small gust of wind opened it, revealing a small pink cookie inside. 

“I covered it for you, Takemura-san wouldn’t like you eating sweets, would he?” She smiled, Oda looking from the cookie in his hand up to her. 

“Thank you,” he said, as if he truly had a choice. He would eat anything she would hand him without question. 

But he did like sweets. 

“Enjoy,” she said, moving over to speak with someone who was waiting. 

The cookie felt heavy in his hand, covering it back with the napkin, looking around, seeing Takemura narrow his eyes at him from across the party, a shiver racing down his spine. His expression softened, offering a smile so quick he almost missed it. 

He moved away from the party, working on the sweet he had been gifted. It was a rare treat, eating something sweet. It had been a hard habit to break when he was brought in by Arasaka, and even harder to stick with when he was hired to protect Hanako, who also enjoyed sugared confectionery from time to time. 

The party was slowly dying down, people deciding to call it a night, thanking Hanako multiple times for the hospitality, Oda watching as people went back to their cars, leaving the compound. He pulled up the RSVP list, removing people as they would leave to have an accurate head count on who was still present.

A notification eventually popped up on his HUD, Hanako asking him to come to her, practically rushing to her aid. Yorinobu was leaning against the table, cheeks flushed. 

"Yes?" He asked, heart race elevated slightly at the thought that she needed help. 

"It would seem my brother has had a bit too much to drink," Hanako explained, "would you please escort him to his room? I worry he will get lost," she said, eyebrows furrowing together as she spoke. Oda wanted to roll his eyes, he wasn't here for her brother, he was there for her. 

"Of course," he said, despite not wanting to. Her wishes were his wishes, and he would rather cut out his own tongue than to dare say no to her.

"Thank you Oda, I knew I could count on you," she smiled, Yorinobu finishing the glass of champagne in his hand. 

"I'm fine, Hanako," he insisted, shrugging off her concerns. 

"I insist," she said, "you have had far too much, and I am certain you are tired from traveling from America," she smiled, Oda wondering if Yorinobu was going to straight up tell her no, or give in finally. "Some sleep will do you some good," she smiled.

"Alright, I will go rest," he said, caving to Hanako's wishes as soon as he saw her smile.

"Will you be turning in for the night too?" Oda asked, ready to escort Hanako inside as well. 

"I will wrap up the party for the evening," she answered, "then I will have dinner." 

Oda nodded, leading Yorinobu inside, watching him stumble once before catching his balance quickly. Takemura remained outside, keeping an eye on Hanako as Oda led Yorinobu to his bedroom for his stay. 

"Don't you get tired of living inside these four same walls all the time?" Yorinobu asked, raising an eyebrow, "shit would drive me nuts." 

"No, I do not mind," Oda answered honestly, the door to the bedroom opening, the two of them stepping inside. 

"You're really missing out, America is great, you'd fit in perfectly there. And you'd be great for me," Yorinobu smiled, although Oda couldn't tell what kind of intent it wielded. It sounded more like he was trying to be hired, when he already worked for Hanako.

"You do not need additional security, unless my intel is outdated, you currently employ Adam Smasher," he said, the door closing behind them.

"Didn't say I would hire you as security, you're too much of a pretty boy for that," he said, "I'd love the company."

Oda wasn't sure he had heard him right. Perhaps his audio processors were needing a driver update.

_ Too much of a pretty boy for that.  _

__ _ Love the company.  _

__ Was he hitting on him? If he was, he was doing a bad job.

"I will pass," Oda said. 

"Consider it though, I'd make it worth your while. All the upgrades you could ever want, you'd be in the lap of luxury too," he said, closing the distance between them. Oda had never ever even thought about working elsewhere, not when he had spent his whole life working for Arasaka, and then devoting said life to protecting and serving Hanako until the day he took his last breath. 

"My answer is still no," Oda held his ground. 

"That's alright, I'll make you wish you could say yes," he snickered, pressing his lips to Oda's suddenly, one hand grabbing Oda by the waist, the other grasping him by the back of the head so he couldn't duck away from the kiss. 

Oda had to will himself to prevent from lashing out and shoving Yorinobu, which would probably hurt him as a result. This was Hanako's brother, after all. Oda felt his face heating up as he felt Yorinobu's tongue swipe along his lower lip, coaxing him to part them. A shiver raced down his spine, the other's tongue gliding across his. His pulse was spiking, Oda's hands moving up against his waist tighter, wedging his hand between the several utility pouches on the waistband of his pants and his bulletproof vest. Oda could taste the expensive champagne on his tongue.

"Does my sister not give you any attention?" He muttered against his lips, "Sad, what a waste. You're far too cute to be locked away in an Arasaka Compound," he added, running his hand up through his hair, feeling how soft it is. "Don't worry, I'll give you attention," Yorinobu promised, grabbing Oda by the chest strap on his bullet proof vest, pulling him closer to the bed. 

Oda's feet were silent against the flooring, he wasn't sure why he was going along with this, perhaps it was because he knew better than to say no to someone related to the Emperor. He certainly wasn't attracted to Yorinobu at all, he despised the man with every fiber of his being for how he sometimes treated Hanako. 

But his judgment was clouded by a few gentle touches, proving how touch starved he truly was inside the compound. 

Yorinobu used both hands, grabbing the two straps that ran up over Oda's shoulders to throw him off balance and onto the bed, watching Oda hit the bed hard. He was already starting to sweat under his multiple layers. 

"Don't worry, I'm generous," he promised, shifting between Oda's spread legs, running his hands up his inner thighs. He could feel the armor that was woven between the layers that covered the front of his thighs. "I'll take good care of you," he continued sweet-talking him, thumb reaching up, grazing over the slight bulge in the front of Oda's pants, pulling a gasp from the bodyguard. "Sensitive, hmm? Can't say I'm surprised, not getting any in here," he laughed, Oda's face becoming a light shade of pink. 

"Fuck," Oda cursed, head hitting the back of the bed as Yorinobu sat up. 

"Take them off," he ordered, tugging at the front of Oda's pants. Gloved hands quickly worked at the belt, the utility pouches on his waist faltering as he did as he was told, shoving them down to expose his hardening cock. 

He watched Yorinobu pull a bottle of lubricant from his bag, shoving it into Oda's hands. "Do it, I want to watch," Yorinobu said, moving to the foot of the bed, the other trying to put two and two together with his thoughts. He hadn't been drinking at all, yet he already felt drunk, his cock aching already just from the minimal touches. 

"Okay," Oda muttered, pushing his pants down further, setting the bottle aside. 

He told himself that he was doing this because he had to, because Hanako would believe Yorinobu over himself- that if he didn't go along with this, Yorinobu would complain about Oda's lack of hospitality towards him and say he felt unwelcome as a guest. 

"Keep the gloves on," he commanded, watching Oda tug at the velcro straps around his waist. 

"But… they will get dirty," he said. 

"I'll buy you new ones," he shrugged, palming his erection through his slacks as he watched Oda pour some lube over his fingertips, running them over his entrance, head falling back against the pillows. He couldn't remember the last time he touched himself, it felt like it had been years at this rate. Oda brought one knee to his chest, trying to swallow his shame of being so exposed so suddenly. His eyelashes fluttered as he pressed a finger inside, letting out a sigh at the feeling. 

It had been a long time, but he still knew the motions well, working it in and out of himself before forcing a second finger inside as well, a moan leaving his lips. Lube soaked into his Arasaka issued combat gloves, making a face at the feeling of how sticky they already were. 

"There you go," Yorinobu snickered, working at his belt, pulling his cock out and starting to stroke himself. Oda reprimanded himself for allowing himself to bend so easily, practically dropping his pants the second he was asked. Oda's cock ached, leaking precum against his vest, practically drooling as he fingered himself open. His body felt like it was burning up, panting slightly as his breathing picked up.

Yorinobu moved closer, pulling Oda's fingers out of him, retrieving the bottle of lubricant from the bed and popping the cap open, pouring a liberal amount across the length of his cock, excess dripping down onto the bed below, soiling the sheets. 

"I'll take good care of you, I promise," he whispered, sweat dripped down the small of Oda's back, his undershirt soaking it all up, pinning it between his skin and his vest. 

"Oh god," Oda moaned, throwing his head back as Yorinobu began to push inside, only to quickly pull away. 

"Tell me how bad you need me," he said, Oda practically writhing beneath him. "Tell me, and I'll give you what you need," he said, running a hand along the pale skin of Oda's outer thigh. Oda's entire body and mind felt like it was fogged over, the only thing in his mind was getting fucked. 

"Please?" He asked, voice hushed, as if the entire compound would hear him, as if everyone would know what they were doing inside. 

"Please what?" He asked, "Gotta be a little bit specific," he snickered, Oda shifting uncomfortably underneath him. 

"Please fuck me," Oda begged, reaching up to tug at the mans blazer, as if he could physically entice him. He couldn't remember the last time he was this worked up, teeth digging into his lower lip. 

"Alright," he agreed, pushing Oda's knees to his chest, pressing his cock to Oda's entrance, beginning to force inside fully. Oda's hands gripped his blazer tightly, eyes practically rolling back as he was filled. His thighs trembled as Yorinobu began pushing inch after inch inside of him, forcing his body to take what he was given. 

"Oh!" Oda couldn't help but cry out as Yorinobu bottomed out. His vest felt like it was too tight, preventing him from being able to breathe fully. But that wasn't important right now. His head was thrown back into the pillows as Yorinobu began to thrust in and out. 

"How's it feel? Tell me," he said, sweat dripping from the side of his face, in hindsight, he should have removed more clothes. But what was the fun in that? He loved a hasty fuck, just pulling off the clothes that were necessary to get to the good stuff.

"I-It's so  _ deep,"  _ Oda moaned, practically drooling as his body was  _ used.  _ He put a hand over his own mouth to prevent himself from getting too loud- Hanako said she would be coming inside once she was done with the party, after all. And the last thing he needed was the shame of getting dicked down by Yorinobu of all people. "H-harder, please," Oda moaned, voice muffled against his hand. He didn't think anything had  _ ever  _ felt so good in his life, the rest of the world melting away as Yorinobu was the only thing he could think of.

He couldn't help but move his other hand, letting go of Yorinobu's blazer fully in favor of grasping his leaking cock, practically sobbing at the feeling as he jerked himself off. He cried out in pleasure as Yorinobu began fucking him harder, drilling against his prostate with every rough thrust. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, tugging on his cock faster. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Yorinobu moaned, "You could have this every day, think about it," he said, bottoming out with every thrust. 

Oda did think about it as his head was thrown back into the plush pillows, daydreaming of Yorinobu fucking him in some overly lavish penthouse that he probably lived in. How the smell of cologne and sex would hang in the air constantly. It was so easy to think it was the ideal life when his dick was in his hand, when he wasn't thinking straight. His thoughts were shrouded with a heavy fog, trying to clear it away so he could make a coherent sentence. 

"I… I cannot," Oda moaned, back arching. 

"I know… but I'll make you wish you could," he said, Oda crying out as he came across his vest, covering the front of it with strings of pearly cum. His hands dug into the bedding below as Yorinobu's pace began to falter, indicating he was getting close as well. 

Oda was exhausted, panting heavily, Yorinobu gasping above him as he came, pushing in fully as he released. Oda hoped the tremble in his thighs went away soon, considering he did have to go back to work.

Both of them moaned softly as Yorinobu pulled out, tucking himself back into his slacks, Oda making a face at his sticky glove, yanking it off before fixing his pants, standing up. He used the already ruined glove to wipe the cum from his bulletproof vest. He looked odd with only one glove, so he shoved them both into a utility pocket for cleaning later. "Consider my offer," Yorinobu winked, Oda looking at him on the bed, glaring at him, earning a loud laugh from the other. "Fair, can't fault me for trying," he shrugged, Oda scoffing. "Fine, consider me 'tucked into bed' for my sister," he said, kicking his shoes off finally. 

"I will tell her you are enjoying the accommodations," Oda said with a small bow, turning and leaving the room with a sigh, checking his notifications. He was grateful that no one had tried to contact him, making his way back outside, watching workers disassembling tables, Takemura overseeing it all. 

"What happened to your gloves?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at Oda's bare hands. It was unusual to see them, as he wore gloves with every outfit. 

"It's not important," Oda rolled his eyes, making his way back inside, finding Hanako in her room, she looked much more relieved now that the party was over. 

"I hope my brother was not too much of a handful, I know he tends to get a bit out of hand sometimes," she admitted. 

"It was nothing I could not handle," Oda said with a bow, trying his best to ignore the cum that was dripping down his inner thighs. 

"Thank you very much, Oda. I am glad you two are getting along," Hanako smiled. 

"Me too," he answered.


End file.
